Thank You,Sakura
by Pink Princess Barbie
Summary: [AU] Mengertikah dirimu pada keindahan cinta, Sasuke-kun? Seindah-indahnya cinta ialah cinta yang hanya memberi dan tak harap kembali. Dan begitulah cinta yang aku rasakan padamu. Percayakah dirimu pada kekuatan cinta, Sasuke-kun? Yang mungkin saja memberi kita waktu untuk bersama lagi. Mind RnR? :) Chap 4 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You, Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU dan menyebabkan kejang-kejang**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Ready?**

**Here we go!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke's POV

Menyebalkan, lagi-lagi si Pinky tidak berguna itu menggangguku, apakah dia tidak ada kegiatan yang lain selain menguntit dan mengangguku? Pantas saja dia tidak berguna. Cih, haruskah aku berteriak didepan wajahnya dengan kencang, bahwa aku TIDAK SUKA dengannya. Oh ayolah Sasuke, kau masih punya image bukan? Biarkan sajalah kali ini dia mengganggu acara makan siangku, awas saja jika dia menggangguku lagi, CATAT! Aku akan tegaskan padanya dengan lantang, bahwa aku BENCI dia! Aku benci kau, Useless Pinky!

End Sasuke's POV

Moboroshi High School. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sekolah bergengsi yang berada di Konoha City itu? Hanya orang-orang pintar dan kaya yang bisa masuk kedalamnya. Termasuk sang gadis yang tengah berjalan riang dilorong sekolah itu. Ya, dialah Haruno Sakura. Pantulan sinar matahari dari kaca yang berjejer dari sudut ke sudut membias ke wajah cantiknya. Mata emerald yang bersinar dan rambut berwarna pink yang di ikat dua dengan pita berwarna merah itu melambai-lambai melambangkan keceriaan yang dirasakannya siang itu. Dia terus berjalan dengan lincah kembali ke kelasnya, XI IPA 2.

"Ino-buta! Kau tahu apa yang membuatku senang siang ini?" cecar Sakura yang baru saja bertemu Ino, sahabat pirangnya dan memeluk .

"Oh Forehead, aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Pasti. Sasuke lagi. Apakah aku benar?" jawab Ino sambil memutar matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Pig? Aku belum memberitahumu secuil katapun," Sakura hanya menatap Ino dengan bingung.

"Oh ayolah Forehead, kau selalu menceritakan tentang Sasuke setiap hari, bahkan sudah tiga hari ini kau selalu meneleponku setiap malam hanya untuk membicarakan Sasuke!" jawab Ino dengan membelalakan matanya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar jika aku seperti itu. Tetapi, aku akan tetap menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini antara aku dan Sasuke-kun sekarang," balas Sakura dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan mendengarkan The Sexy Super Sakura bercerita," Ino menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Pig. Baiklah, jadi begini ceritanya," Sakura mulai bercerita dengan senyuman manisnya.

Flashback ON~

"Hah, hari ini aku akan makan siang dengan Sasuke-kun saja. Aku harap dia mau makan bersama denganku. Kami-sama, semoga doaku terkabul," Sakura membawa bekalnya menuju tempat favorit sang pujaan hati, dialah Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki tampan berambut pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan, dengan mata onyx tajam bersinar, berkulit putih, berotak jenius dan disegani seluruh murid karena ketampanan, kejeniusan, dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya. Ya, dia adalah cucu dari pemilik Moboroshi High School, Uchiha Madara.

"Sasuke-kun~, aku membawa bekal, ayo kita makan bersama?" kata Sakura saat menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berbaring sambil menutup matanya dibawah pohon Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke membuka matanya dan menengok kea rah Sakura yang tengah duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum manis dan membawa bekal yang terbungkus kain berwarna pink.

"Ayo kita makan bersama, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku sudah makan," jawab Sasuke tanpa menengok ke arah sang gadis merah muda itu.

"Tapi, aku sudah membawa bekal banyak untuk kita berdua, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Lalu, apa peduliku? Aku tidak memintamu membawa bekal untukku," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal.

"Huh, paling tidak hargailah aku sedikit, terimalah bekalku untuk kau makan nanti, Sasuke-kun," cecar Sakura sambil menyodorkan bekalnya kepada Sasuke.

"Cih, kau menyebalkan!" ujar Sasuke dengan kesal sambil menerima bekal Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn, pergilah! Kau menggangguku," usir Sasuke dengan nada risih.

"Baiklah, jaa Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pun pergi dari tempat itu sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Flashback OFF~

"Jadi begitu ceritanya?" Ino pun berujar setelah Sakura selesai bercerita.

"Iya, Pig. Aku senang sekali dia mau menerima bekal yang aku buat," Sakura pun mengangguk dan tersenyum dan memainkan rambutnya.

"Sakura, menyerahlah. Sasuke tidak menyukaimu. Bahkan dari setiap cerita yang aku dengar dari mulutmu, bahkan Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya padamu, Sasuke terlalu dingin, Sakura," Ino pun menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ino.. Aku tahu dia tidak menyukaiku, aku bahkan tahu dia membenciku, tetapi paling tidak, aku sudah berusaha memperjuangkan cintaku, bukan? Aku mencintainya, Pig," jawab Sakura dengan mata sendu.

"Sakura…" Ino pun berujar dan memeluk Sakura yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri.

Sakura pun membalas pelukan sahabat ponytail-nya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mengingat perjuangannya untuk pujaan hati memang terasa sia-sia.

.

.

"Temeeee!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut spike berwarna kuning dengan cengiran yang menampakkan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi. Ya, dialah sahabat sehidup semati dari Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Berisik, Dobe," jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan malas.

Saat ini mereka berdua telah selesai dari ekskul futsal yang mereka ikuti, dan dengan keringat yang mengucur di pelipis kedua sahabat itu, mereka pun bersiap untuk pulang, dan berjalan beriringan keluar gerbang sekolah. Ya, dimana ada Sasuke, disitu pasti ada Naruto.

Sasuke's POV

Aniki sialan! Karena dia memakai mobil kesayanganku, aku harus pulang naik bis. Tak tahukah ia bahwa aku baru saja selesai ekskul futsal dengan si Baka Dobe disampingku ini. Cih, menyebalkan! Oh ayolah, apalagi si durian kuning ini semakin membuatku kesal dengan aroma bau keringatnya yang seperti kaos kaki aniki. Aku tidak tahan.

End Sasuke's POV

"Teme, aku lelah sekali. Pelatih kita mulai gila dengan memberi kita latihan keras seperti ini. Disaat dibutuhkan, dimana mobilmu, Teme? Kita masih harus berdiri dan menunggu 7 halte lagi. Disini sesak dan penuh sekali, aku jadi ingin membeli bis pribadi," keluh Naruto dengan tatapan malas melihat penuhnya bis yang mereka naiki.

"Berisik, Dobe. Kau bahkan masih menumpang di mobilku, jadi jangan membayangkan hal gila tentang bis impianmu," jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Hei Teme, tidak ada salahnya membayangkan sesuatu yang bahagia, tidak ada yang tahu akan jadi kenyataan atau tidak. Kau menyebalkan, Teme. Aku malas membawa mobilku, ayahku selalu memarahiku jika mobilku rusak sedikit," Naruto pun membalas perkataan ketus Sasuke.

"Terserah," balas Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, terlihat Sakura sedang menata rambutnya. Dia memakai seragam putih bersih, rok bermotif kotak-kotak di atas lutut, dan memakai blazer hitam dengan logo Moboroshi di kerah kanannya. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Lalu berteriak, "Yeahhhhh, sempurna!" Dia berpose-pose aneh dan lucu. Lalu dia tertawa melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan didepan cermin? Apa anak Ibu sudah gila karena sang pangeran dari Klan Uchiha itu?" Mebuki pun tersenyum meledek dan mengelus rambut halus anaknya.

"Ah Ibu… Aku tidak gila, jika aku gila, nanti Sasuke-kun tidak mau padaku," balas Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"Hahaha, anak Ibu sudah besar. Ya sudah, cepatlah turun dan sarapan. Ayah dan Kakakmu sudah menunggumu," ujar Mebuki sambil tertawa.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa, berapa lama lagi kau berdandan? Kakakmu yang tampan ini sudah lapar~" teriak Sasori dari ruang makan yang terdengar sampai kamar Sakura.

Mebuki dan Sakura hanya tertawa sambil keluar dari ruangan bernuansa pink itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura menuju kelasnya dan bertemu dengan Naruto, sang sahabat dari pujaan hatinya yang sehabis berkunjung dari kelas Sakura yang juga kelas kekasih dari Naruto, Hyuga Hinata. Si gadis cantik nan pemalu.

"Hai Sakura-chan, aku titip Hinata-chan ya di kelas? Dia sedang tidak enak badan. Aku sudah menyuruhnya ke UKS. Tetapi dia tidak mau," Naruto memperlihatkan pandangan cemas dan memelas kearah Sakura.

"Hounto? Baiklah Naruto, nanti aku yang akan membujuknya," balas Sakura dengan senyuman manis.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, kau memang baik. Sasuke bodoh menyia-nyiakan gadis secantik dan sebaik dirimu, eh, maaf Sakura-chan, aku tidak bermaksud," kata Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku mencintai Sasuke, hanya memberi dan tak harap kembali," balas Sakura dengan senyum tulus.

"Sakura.. Berusahalah, kau pasti kuat, kau gadis yang baik," Naruto pun memandang mata emerald Sakura yang seperti menahan tangis.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan gadis lemah. Baiklah, kurasa aku harus ke kelasku sekarang, lihatlah! Kurenai-sensei sudah berjalan kearah sini, jaa! Naruto!" Sakura pun berlari dan melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke.. Bodohnya kau telah menyia-nyiakan gadis aneh namun baik hati seperti Sakura-chan," Naruto menggeleng bingung, lalu berlalu menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan di lorong sekolah pada jam istirahat yang baru saja berbunyi siang itu, berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga ia menabrak gadis yang sedang bercengkrama dengan sahabatnya. Dan, gadis yang ia tabrak adalah… Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihat ada kau didepanku, tetapi tidak apalah, untung saja yang aku tabrak adalah Sasuke-kun. Mungkin kita jodoh, hehehe," Sakura meminta maaf sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal. Mengapa aku selalu bertemu denganmu? Mengapa kau selalu mengejarku? Kau gadis yang tidak berguna!" teriak Sasuke dengan sedikit keras, sampai murid-murid yang ada di lorong itu menengok kearah mereka.

"Sasuke-kun…" dengan pelan Sakura memanggil nama lelaki didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Berhenti menggangguku, gadis bodoh! Melihatmu selalu membuatku merasa kesal! Aku muak dengan semua omongan manismu dan perhatian menjijikanmu itu! Aku benci kau, Sakura. Aku sangat membenci kau!" dengan teganya, Sasuke mempermalukan gadis pink didepannya yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hey Uchiha! Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani berbicara kasar pada Sakura. Dasar lelaki tidak tahu diri!" Ino mempelototi Sasuke dan tidak terima sahabat kesayangannya dipermalukan depan umum.

Semua yang menyaksikan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bermacam-macam, ada yang menatap kesal, ada juga yang menatap kasihan padanya. Sakura hanya menangis dan menangis, menutup matanya, tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke yang dibalut emosi itu.

"Yamanaka! Kau jangan ikut campur, katakan pada sahabat pinkmu itu! Pergilah jauh-jauh dari hidupku!" teriak Sasuke dengan kencang.

"Hey hey, ada apa ini? Teme? Ino-chan? Dan… Sakura-chan, mengapa dia menangis? Hey Teme, kau apakan Sakura-chan?" Naruto pun bertanya dengan panik.

"Aku hanya mempertegas bahwa aku membencinya!" jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman jahatnya.

"Teme… Mengapa kau lakukan itu? Kau bodoh, Teme. Sakura-chan mencintaimu dengan tulus!" jelas Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Diam, Naruto! Sudahlah aku sudah muak, cih!" Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto, Ino, Sakura dan orang-orang yang ada disana, mereka mematung lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Sakura pun berlari, berlari entah kemana. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar kata demi kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha tersebut.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" Ino pun ingin mengejar Sakura, tetapi ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan, biarkan dia sendiri. Dia pasti butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Begitu pula, dengan Sasuke," jawab Naruto dengan pelan.

Sakura berlari ke taman, dan menangis sepuasnya. Seorang anak kecil berambut auburn menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menangis, gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kasihan, dia pun mencari bunga untuk diberikan pada Sakura, dia menemukan bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan ditaman, dia mengambilnya dan membawanya pada Sakura.

"Nee-chan kenapa?" gadis itu pun bertanya pada Sakura.

Masih menutup matanya, Sakura menjawab, "Nee-chan tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang sedih saja,"

"Nee-chan berbohong. Ini, Nee-chan," gadis itu menyodorkan bunga-bunga Sakura yang ia punguti tadi.

Sakura pun membuka matanya dan menatap gadis itu bingung, lalu pandangannya beralih pada bunga-bunga Sakura yang berada ditangan gadis kecil itu, lalu ia menerima pemberian gadis itu dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, anak manis. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum sendu.

"Namaku Najika, Nee-chan. Nama Nee-chan siapa?" tanya Najika sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Namaku Sakura, kau sedang apa disini, Najika-chan?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Aku sedang bermain dengan teman-temanku di taman ini, tetapi aku melihat Nee-chan berlari lalu duduk disini sambil menangis, aku kasihan dengan Nee-chan, jadi aku ingin menemani Nee-chan, bolehkah?" Najika tersenyum lalu menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam, melihat betapa mulianya hati gadis ini.

"Tentu saja boleh, Najika-chan," Sakura pun ikut tersenyum dan mengelus rambut auburn halus milik Najika.

"Nee-chan.. Jangan menangis lagi ya? Aku mungkin tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang menimpa Nee-chan, tetapi Nee-chan harus kuat dan harus tetap tersenyum, meski hati Nee-chan sakit," ujar Najika sambil memainkan rok yang ia pakai.

Sakura terdiam dan meresapi perkataan Najika yang menyentuh hatinya.

"Nee-chan pasti sedih karena seorang lelaki ya?" Najika tersenyum.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget dan menatap gadis kecil yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ah apapun itu, Nee-chan harus tegar ya? Sama seperti bunga sakura pemberianku. Meskipun terjatuh, tetap terlihat cantik dan indah, meski nantinya akan layu. Sama seperti Nee-chan, sebisa mungkin saat keadaan Nee-chan tidak baik, Nee-chan harus tetap terlihat indah dan cantik, meskipun nanti cepat atau lambat hati Nee-chan yang sebenarnya terlihat oleh orang yang menyakiti Nee-chan," kata-kata Najika menyentuh dengan cepat pada hati dan perasaan Sakura, lalu Sakura memeluk Najika dan berkata…

"Arigatou, Najika-chan…"

Tanpa tahu… Bahwa sang pelaku yang menyakiti hati sang gadis memperhatikan dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

"Sakura…" sang pelaku itupun pergi dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan, entah itu raut wajah datar atau raut wajah bersalah.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

**Kyaaaa XD akhirnya fict abal dan pasaran ini udah jadi. Gak kerasa ngetik sepanjang ini, minna. Inspirasi-nya entah darimana, abal banget pokoknya. Hehehehe. Gimana?Gimana? **

**Mohon review dan masukannya yaaaaa **

**With Love,**

**Pinky Lovers**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Minna, arigatou gozaimasu atas review-nya XD jadi? Fict ini akhirnya sudah bisa diterima di hati para readers. Chapter 2 update! Disini aku bikin kejutan. Selamat membaca dan selamat sakit perut hihihihi XD

.

.

.

Thank You, Sakura

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo (s), AU dan menyebabkan kejang-kejang

Don't Like Don't Read

Ready?

Here We Go!

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari rabu. Moboroshi High School masih terlihat ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang menjalani aktivitas dan kewajiban yang harus dilakukan didalam bangunan kokoh itu, termasuk gadis berseragam ala Moboroshi High School yang tengah berjalan dilorong sekolah itu menuju taman sekolah. Terlihat sang gadis itu dengan rambut berwarna merah muda tengah berjalan riang sambil memegang handphone kesayangannya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat serius menatap layar handphone yang berada ditangannya sambil menatap cemas. Lalu, ia pun sampai pada tempat tujuan dan kemudian mendaratkan tubuhnya dikursi putih yang ada ditaman tersebut. Seketika ia membelalakan matanya pada layar handphone miliknya, lalu berteriak…

"AHHHHH~ PERFECTO!"

Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berada ditempat itu langsung menengok kearah sang gadis dan menatap bingung, apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu hingga ia berteriak di pagi hari yang cerah ini? Inilah yang mungkin ada di pikiran beberapa siswa dan siswi tersebut. Merasa diperhatikan, si gadis pun langsung menutup mulutnya lalu menatap layar handphone miliknya sekali lagi dan tersenyum bahagia. Mari kita lihat apa yang tertera di layar handphone si gadis tersebut…

LOVE TEST

YOU : HARUNO SAKURA

ZODIAC : ARIES

With

YOUR LOVE : UCHIHA SASUKE

ZODIAC : LEO

-SAKURA AND SASUKE'S LOVE POWER-

ARIES-LEO (FIRE ELEMENTS) : LOVE WILL BE STRONG AND NICE COUPLE

POWER: 95% LOVE

"Yoshhhhh, aku tidak akan menyerah. Akan ku buktikan padanya, kata-kata setajam apapun yang keluar dari mulut kejamnya itu tidak akan meretakkan semangatku! Shannaro!" ujar si gadis yang ternyata adalah Haruno Sakura.

**Kringggggggggg~**

Suara bel masuk pun berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Sakura pun langsung memasukan handphonenya kedalam kantong rompinya, dan bergegas kembali ke kelas. Sambil berjalan, Sakura tersenyum dan memikirkan pujaan hatinya, Sasuke. Dan, ternyata pujaan yang ada di pikirannya ada didepan matanya, ia sedang berjalan pelan. Lalu, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, pandangan Sasuke tetap lurus kedepan, tetapi sesekali menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar. Sakura hanya tersenyum tulus dan menyapa Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk dan terus berjalan ke depan, "Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menyapa dengan pelan, "Selamat pagi, Sakura," balas Sasuke dengan cepat, lalu melewati Sakura begitu saja. Balasan Sasuke membuat Sakura diam ditempat, membelalakan mata emeraldnya dengan mulut terbuka. Lalu tersadar dengan sendirinya, dan berteriak…

"YAAAAYYYY!"

Sasuke yang masih terus berjalan pun mendengar suara Sakura yang menggema itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sekali. "Dia itu kenapa? Dasar bodoh," gumam Sasuke pelan, lalu terus berjalan menuju kekelasnya.

.

.

.

**Panggilan kepada Uchiha Sasuke dari XI IPA 1, Haruno Sakura dari XI IPA 2, Uzumaki Naruto dari XI IPA 1, Hyuuga Hinata dari XI IPA 2 dan Inuzuka Kiba dari XI IPA 2 diharap berkumpul di ruang kepala sekolah sekarang, terima kasih~**

Suara dari pengeras suara setiap kelas menggema dengan keras, khususnya di kelas XI IPA 1 dan XI IPA 2, yang merasa namanya disebut langsung bangun dari kursi dan meminta izin kepada guru yang tengah mengajar saat itu. Sakura, Hinata dan Kiba keluar kelas bersama, dan berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang juga dipanggil. Naruto pun langsung menyapa mereka.

"Hai, My Sweetheart Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan dan si pencinta anjing bodoh, kalian dipanggil juga? Ah, kita memang jodoh, Hinata-chan," Naruto lalu tertawa dan Kiba yang merasa disapa dengan panggilan yang tidak mengenakan langsung menggebok kepala blonde milik Naruto dengan keras, "Kau memanggilku apa, Rubah? Mulutmu harus ku lilitkan ke tiang bendera!" Kiba pun merasa kesal pada Naruto. "Ittai, bodoh! Diam kau, berisik!" ujar Naruto, "Apakah kau sadar kau lebih berisik dari aku, Kuning?" Kiba pun tak mau kalah. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memutar matanya, dan mengabaikan kedua teman baiknya itu.

Mereka berlima pun berjalan bersama, dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba didepan Sakura dan si blonde dan si pecinta anjing itu masih tengah meledek satu sama lain. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dari belakang dengan hangat, lalu tersenyum melihat punggung tegap milik Sasuke. Hinata yang melihatnya, langsung bergumam dengan pelan, "Ano, Sakura-chan?" Sakura yang merasa dipanggil langsung menengok, "Apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura. "Aku sudah mendengar kejadian antara Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan kemarin, umm apa Sakura-chan baik-baik saja?" Hinata bertanya pelan dan menundukan kepalanya, takut-takut Sakura akan marah dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan akan selalu baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan," jawab Sakura dengan tegas, lalu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Yokatta ne, Sakura-chan," Hinata pun tersenyum pada Sakura, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau beruntung sekali memiliki Naruto, Hinata-chan," jelas Sakura sambil merangkul Hinata seakan Hinata itu sahabatnya. "Ah, umm Naruto-kun selalu memperlakukan ku dengan lembut, aku bahagia sekali bersamanya, Sakura-chan," Sakura hanya tertawa, Hinata merasa tidak enak dan langsung menambahkan, "Sasuke-kun pasti juga menyukai Sakura-chan suatu saat nanti, percayalah, Sakura-chan," Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman tulus, dan berkata, "Arigatou, Hinata-chan,"

.

.

.

Tak terasa, mereka pun sampai pada tempat tujuan. Ruang kepala sekolah. Segera saja mereka mengetuk pintunya, "Masuk," jawab suara wanita dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka pun masuk bersama dan berbaris berjejer. "Ada apa, Tsunade Obaa-chan?" Naruto langsung bertanya to the point, Tsunade, sang Kepala Sekolah Moboroshi High School pun tersinggung dengan panggilan anak murid kesayangannya itu. "Jangan panggil aku Obaa-chan, bocah!" Tsunade membalas perkataan Naruto dengan mata memicing tajam pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menyengir tidak jelas, "Jadi, aku memanggil kalian berlima kesini, dengan suatu alasan tertentu," ujar Tsunade. "Alasan apa, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura ikut bertanya dengan nada penasaran, "Jadi begini…" Tsunade menggantung perkataannya dan membuat kelima murid didepannya fokus mendengarkan apa yang akan dilanjutkan olehnya.

"Aku akan membuat ekstakurikuler baru, Digital Research Club, kalian aku pilih karena nilai-nilai kalian pada pelajaran teknologi terlampau tinggi. Aku merasa Digital Research Club perlu diadakan untuk melatih para siswa-siswi mempelajari teknologi lebih dalam, bahkan bisa memantau lingkungan sekolah dengan teknologi, bagaimana menurut kalian?" jelas Tsunade.

"Ano, itu ide yang sangat bagus, Tsunade-sama. Tetapi, apa kami bisa melakukannya?" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu.

"Kalian pasti bisa, kalian adalah murid-murid yang aku pilih dengan keyakinanku," jelas Tsunade dengan pandangan sangat meyakinkan.

"Yosh! Baiklah Obaa-chan, aku akan melakukannya!" Naruto dengan semangat membara langsung menerima perintah sang kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Apa yang bisa kami andalkan dalam melakukan tugas ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyediakan fasilitas untuk kalian membangun ekstrakurikuler ini. Di samping sisi kiri sekolah, ada ruangan bertuliskan Digital Research Club, di dalamnya terdapat lima komputer, yang memudahkan kalian untuk bekerja. Club ini belum resmi dibuka, karena kalian harus membangun dan mempelajari bahan-bahan untuk menjadi bahan pelajaran club ini,"

"Baiklah, kami akan menerimanya, Tsunade-sama. Anda akan memberi kami waktu berapa lama untuk mempelajari bahan-bahannya?" Kiba bertanya dengan antusias.

"Sampai kalian benar-benar paham dan siap membuka Digital Research Club ini," jawab Tsunade dengan senyum bangga sambil menatap kelima pasang mata didepannya. "Baiklah, kalian resmi jadi pengurus Digital Research Club, silahkan sekarang kalian mengunjungi markas kalian. Bubar!" tambah Tsunade dengan tegas.

**Kringggggggg~**

Bel tanda istirahat pertama pun berbunyi nyaring bersamaan dengan kelima anak yang keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut, lalu mereka semua terdiam. "Jadi, kita akan ke markas kita?" Sakura bertanya, memastikan kesediaan teman-temannya. "Aku ingin sekali, tetapi aku ada urusan dengan Shino sekarang, gomen. Aku pergi dulu," tolak Kiba dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto. "Hinata-chan.. Ah, ayo kita juga ada urusan, bukan? Kita harus buru-buru. Sampai jumpa, Teme, Sakura-chan," Naruto pun menarik tangan Hinata dan membuat wajah Hinata memerah. "Ah ano, sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun," Hinata pun berlalu bersama Naruto.

"Ayo," Sasuke pun berjalan dan melangkah menjauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Ng, ayo kemana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bodoh.

"Ke club, cepatlah!" jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit keras, membuat Sakura tersenyum lalu berkata "Ha'i, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai, dan sekarang mereka terdiam di depan pintu kaca ruangan tersebut. Di kaca terdapat kertas bertuliskan Digital Research Club. Sasuke pun membuka pintunya, dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Terdapat lima computer, satu meja besar, lima loker dan peralatan-peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Ruangan itu terlihat bersih dan rapi. Hanya perlu orang-orang untuk menambah atmosfir menjadi hangat. Sasuke yang penasaran, langsung duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyalakan salah satu komputer , lalu mengotak-atik komputer tersebut.

Sakura hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan intens sambil tersenyum. Bagi Sakura, melihat Sasuke merupakan hal paling indah yang ada dihidupnya. Membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, dan membuat pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu titik, yaitu Sasuke. Lalu, ia pun mengingat sesuatu, dan memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura dengan pelan.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke seadanya tanpa menoleh ke Sakura.

"Kau berzodiak Leo, bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang lagi-lagi seadanya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memikirkan apa kata-kata yang layak diucapkan selanjutnya.

"Aku sedang meramal kekuatan cinta berdasarkan zodiak di handphone-ku pagi tadi. Ternyata Leo sangat cocok dengan Aries, dan sama-sama berelement api. Jika keduanya bersama, akan menjadi pasangan yang melengkapi satu sama lain," jelas Sakura, menunggu perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya dengan waspada, ia tahu Sasuke adalah tipe bermulut tajam. Jadi, ia berjaga-jaga, takut Sasuke menyakiti hatinya (lagi).

"Benarkah? Lalu?" sahut Sasuke.

"Ya, intinya.. Jika kita bersama, kita akan menjadi pasangan yang melengkapi satu sama lain, hehehe," cengir Sakura berharap jawaban yang membuatnya bahagia terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya pada ramalan, lagipula itu hanyalah hal bodoh," Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Tapi, itu benar, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pun tetap pada pendiriannya, membuat Sasuke memutar matanya, lalu menengok pada Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja, Sakura. Lebih baik, kita pergi membeli buku-buku teknologi," Sasuke menjawab dengan pandangan datar. Ia pun berdiri setelah mematikan komputer yang telah ia pakai dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, lalu menunggu Sakura keluar dari sana.

"Ya baiklah," Sakura hanya menjawab seadanya, lagi-lagi Sakura dikecewakan oleh Sasuke, membuat Sakura patah semangat untuk sekedar berjalan. Tetapi, akhirnya ia pun bangun, dan berjalan keluar. Sasuke mengunci pintu dan mengantongi kuncinya. Mereka berencana ke toko buku terdekat dengan sekolah. Lalu, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menjauh dari markas mereka, menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motor Sasuke yang akan dipakai untuk ke toko buku.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di toko buku, mereka pun mencari bahan-bahan yang akan diperlukan untuk kegiatan belajar club nanti. Setelah membayar ke kasir, Sasuke dan Sakura bergegas kembali ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menghentikan laju motornya karena Sakura yang memintanya.

"Ada apa? Tidak tahukah kau? Pelajaran ketiga akan segera dimulai," Sasuke pun sedikit kesal dengan Sakura karena seenaknya menyuruhnya berhenti di taman dekat sekolah.

"Aku ingin ke toko buku itu lagi, dompetku tertinggal, Sasuke-kun! Diam disini, aku akan segera kembali," Sakura berujar dengan cepat, lalu ia berlari menuju toko buku, yang ada didekat taman itu.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya dan menatap kepergian Sakura dengan pandangan kesal, sambil menunggu ia memainkan handphone-nya, lalu turun dari atas motor dan duduk dikursi putih yang ada di taman itu. Ia mengingat bebeapa hari yang lalu, ia menyakiti hati sang gadis musim semi dengan keterlaluan. Sang gadis menangis di tempat ini ditemani anak kecil berambut auburn. Saat melihat betapa rapuhnya Sakura saat itu, ia merasa sangat bersalah melihat wajah sendu dan mata sembab Sakura. Ia sendiri pun bingung dengan perasaannya. Terkadang, ia merasa senang diperhatikan oleh Sakura, terkadang ia kesal jika di ganggu terus-menerus. Ia pun mengehela napas dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru.

"Nii-chan," panggil suara anak perempuan, ia pun mencari siapa yang memanggilnya dan ternyata ia menemukan seorang gadis kecil berambut auburn. 'Ia kan anak kecil yang bersama Sakura saat itu, kenapa ia memanggilku?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab seadanya sambil menatap mata sang anak.

"Akan aku beritahu sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi di antara Nii-chan dan Sakura Nee-chan suatu saat," anak kecil itupun berbicara. Lalu, Sasuke menatap mata si gadis kecil tersebut, dan merasa bahwa anak kecil itu… Seakan menghentikan waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 update! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic abal-ku ini. Tunggu chapter 3 yaaaa? Ini gak akan sampai berpuluh-puluh chap kok. Mungkin sekitar 5 chapter yang menceritakan tumbuhnya cinta di hati Sasuke untuk Sakura. Di chap ini, cinta Sasuke sudah mulai tumbuh, hanya ia belum menyadarinya. Tunggu lanjutannya yaaaa?

Mohon review-nya, minna. Arigatou XD

With Love,

Pink Princess Barbie


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You, Sakura

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU dan menyebabkan kejang-kejang

Don't Like Don't Read

Ready?

Here we go!

.

.

.

.

.

"Datang dan pergi begitu saja, lalu di terima apa adanya. Kalian akan bertemu dalam satu titik dimana kalian saling merindu, pada hati yang selalu enggan menerima. Disanalah kalian akan bersama, karena tak akan bisa jika bukan dengannya," ucap suara gadis kecil bersurai auburn pendek dengan nada datar. Penuh makna. Saat ia berbicara, waktu seakan berhenti bergerak, membiarkan Sasuke mengartikan sendiri makna perkataan gadis cilik itu. Hanya saja Sasuke tak bisa menangkap maksud dari kata-kata tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan pandangan heran sekaligus penasaran. Sang gadis cilik itu hanya menjawab singkat, "Tunggulah saat itu terjadi," lalu, ia pergi sambil berlari ke balik pohon sakura yang ada disana.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke, ia pun bangkit dan mencari kemana sosok gadis cilik manis itu berada. Ia melihat ke balik pohon sakura itu, namun nihil. Ia pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu, ia teringat sesuatu. Sakura. Ia tak kembali sejak ia kembali lagi ke toko buku itu untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal. Ia pun berlari menuju motor birunya dan memutar arah menuju toko buku dimana Sakura berada.

Setelah sampai, hanya ada kerumunan orang didepan toko buku tersebut. Ia pun heran dan penasaran. "Dimana kau, bodoh? Cih, kenapa ada banyak kerumunan orang disini?" decih Sasuke dengan tampang kesal. Ia pun berhenti dan mengambil sisi kiri jalan, dan memarkirkan motornya. Ia sungguh ingin melihat ada apa didepan sana. Ia berjalan cepat dan mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan.

"Cepat panggilkan ambulance! Gadis berambut merah muda ini sekarat!" suara seorang lelaki menggema ditelinganya. 'Merah muda? Ambulance? Sekarat? Jangan-jangan…' Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kerumunan orang tersebut. Ia pun melihat gadis itu. Gadis merah muda itu. Sakura. Ia pun langsung berlari, dan merengkuh Sakura yang berdarah disana-sini didalam pelukannya.

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Sasuke pun terdengar kencang.

Tak lama kemudian, ambulance datang dan petugas-petugasnya langsung mengangkut Sakura ke dalam mobil ambulance tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya pada orang-orang yang ada disana, "Apakah salah satu dari kalian adalah keluarganya?" Sasuke dengan wajah cemas, langsung menjawab, "Saya temannya!" petugas itu pun langsung menarik Sasuke untuk ikut ke dalam ambulance, lalu mereka bergegas ke rumah sakit terdekat. Selama diperjalanan, Sasuke hanya menatap wajah Sakura yang banyak darah dengan wajah sangat bersalah. Ia pun bergegas menghubungi orang tua Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah itu kau?" tanya Sakura dengan penasaran. Ia sendiri pun bingung, tiba-tiba ia berada di tempat yang penuh dengan bunga lavender, wanginya pun semerbak. Ia melihat sesosok lelaki berambut pantat ayam, berjalan kearahnya, ditemani oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut auburn. Sakura pun ikut berjalan dan ingin menghampiri mereka. Tetapi, semakin Sakura berjalan kearah mereka, mereka semakin jauh. Sakura pun menambah kecepatannya dan berlari, tetapi… Tidak pernah sampai. Lalu, kedua sosok itu pun menghilang, meninggalkan Sakura dengan sejuta kebingungan, tiba-tiba ia melihat pohon sakura yang pernah ia lihat. Di taman dekat sekolah. Ia pun langsung menuju pohon sakura itu, dan mengelilinginya. Ia melihat sebuah lubang besar dan… Ia menghilang.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnn!" Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan memanggil nama Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke yang berada disana pun terkaget mendengar suara teriakan Sakura dan menghampiri ranjang dimana Sakura terbaring, "Ada apa, Sakura?! Kau baik-baik saja?! Kau sudah sadar? Aku akan panggilkan dokter!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada cemas, ia segera berlari keluar. Tetapi, Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke dengan lemah, ia memanggil Sasuke dengan lirih, "Sasuke-kunnhhh, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti tadi…" Sasuke pun mengangguk, ia tak ingin Sakura yang baru saja sadar terbawa emosi.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bicara yang lemah. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke dengan singkat, tetapi tersirat nada bicara yang menandakan kekhawatiran.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Kau pingsan selama 5 jam. Orang tuamu sudah diberitahu, mereka semua ada diruang tunggu. Mau aku panggilkan?" tawar Sasuke.

"Baiklah," terima Sakura dengan pelan.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk memanggil keluarga Sakura. Ia ingin memberikan waktu untuk keluarga itu. Didalam hati, ia pun teringat perkataan Sakura saat ia akan keluar dari ruangan itu tadi, 'Sasuke-kunnhhh, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti tadi…' dan kembali mengingat perkataan gadis cilik berambut auburn siang tadi ditaman. I

'Apa maksud dari semua ini?' tanda tanya memenuhi isi otak jenius Uchiha bungsu tersebut, dan ia menyimpan semua pertanyaannya, lalu bergegas menelepon Naruto untuk memberi kabar mengenai hal ini kepada sahabat-sahabat Sakura.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu setelah itu, Sakura pun kembali menjalani aktivitas sehari-harinya, hanya saja sejak peristiwa kecelakaan dan Sakura berkata 'Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti tadi,', ia terlihat menghindar dari Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke biasa saja dan berusaha tidak peduli, sepertinya ia gagal seperti saat ini, ia sedang bercerita kepada sahabat kuningnya tentang perubahan gadis merah muda itu yang 'dulu' ia tak pedulikan dikelas mereka, XI IPA 1.

"Rasakan kau, Teme! Akibat kelakuan buruk dan menyebalkanmu itulah ini semua terjadi. Karma mendatangimu, Teme!" cecar lelaki berambut spike kuning, Naruto, dengan penuh semangat dan kuah bercecaran kemana-mana.

"Diam kau, Dobe!" Sasuke pun kesal dengan semua omongan Naruto, tentang semua kelakuannya. 'Memang apa yang salah pada kelakuanku? Beginilah aku. Menyebalkan!' batin Sasuke didalam hati.

"Lagipula…" gumam pelan Naruto sambil memandangi Sasuke dengan penuh selidik.

"Lagipula apa? Jangan menatapku dengan kedua matamu yang menyebalkan itu," ujar Sasuke, merasa diperhatikan dengan pandangan tidak biasa.

"Lagipula, mengapa kau peduli jika Sakura-chan menjauhimu? Bukankah itu yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Naruto dengan rasa heran.

"Berisik! Bercerita padamu semakin membuatku pusing, Dobe," elak Sasuke dengan semburat tipis di kedua pipi tirus yang ada diwajah kesalnya.

"Sadarkah kau, Teme? Dengan kau merasa dijauhi, menceritakan tentangnya padaku, dan mengelak dengan wajah memerah seperti itu, kau telah jatuh cinta pada Sakura-chan. Hanya saja kau tidak menyadari dan mengakuinya," Naruto hanya menatap datar Sasuke, Sasuke hanya membuang muka dan memandang kearah lain.

.

.

.

**Kringgggggg~**

Bel tanda istirahat kedua selesai, seluruh kelas disekolah itupun dimasuki oleh setiap guru yang akan mengajar, murid-murid disetiap kelas kembali berkutat pada buku-buku dan papan tulis mereka. Kecuali, lima orang anak yang sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang didepannya bertuliskan, Digital Research Club. Ya, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Kiba tengah berkutat pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Hinata tengah membaca buku. Naruto pun tengah memegang buku, hanya saja ia membaca buku komik. Sedangkan Kiba, tengah asyik memainkan komputernya untuk mencari pengetahuan untuk bahan pelajaran. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, yang berkutat pada komputernya untuk membuat proyek untuk promosi club mereka. Sedangkan Sakura, ia sedang berkutat dengan makanannya. Ia memang terkenal dengan gadis rakus makan, ialah versi wanita dari Naruto. Tetapi, ia masih bisa menge-rem porsinya.

"Hey, aku ada ide," sahut Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ide apa, Teme?" balas Naruto.

"Kita akan membuat proyek. Jadi begini, kita akan membuat sebuah alat komunikasi seperti handphone, hanya saja yang lebih mudah. Kita akan memasangnya seperti jam tangan," jelas Sasuke singkat, membuat teman-temannya masih kebingungan.

"Jadi, kita bisa berhubungan dengan alat ini tanpa harus mengandalkan handphone atau alat apapun. Aku akan buat desainnya, kalian buat lambang club kita, nanti akan kita pasang di alat ini," Sasuke pun melipat kedua tangannya, dan mendudukkan dirinya sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku, Hinata dan Kiba akan membuat lambangnya. Sakura akan membantumu membuat desain alat ini, karena kami tidak ahli pada bagian seperti itu, hahahaha," Naruto pun seenaknya memerintah, lalu tertawa sambil merebut makanan milik yang ada dimeja itu.

"E-eh? Kenapa aku yang membantu Sasuke-kun? Kiba lebih rajin dariku?" Sakura pun terheran dengan perintah mendadak Naruto.

"Karena kami membutuhkan Kiba, baiklah! Daripada aku banyak omong disini, lebih baik aku dan yang lain pergi untuk mencari contoh lambang," Naruto pun mengelak dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kau memang banyak omong, kau baru sadar?" ujar Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang? Diam kau, anak anjing!" Naruto pun membalas ejekan Kiba dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, cicit rubah!" balas Kiba tak mau kalah.

Sakura yang melihatnya, langsung melerai mereka. Sakura berada ditengah-tengah, ia pun semakin terdempet karena Naruto dan Kiba semakin rapat untuk saling memukul, Sakura pun akhirnya kesal dan…

"HENTIKANNNNN!"

**BUKKKKK! BUKKKK!**

**BRAKKKK!**

Sakura secara tidak sengaja memukul mereka pada bagian pipi, dan mereka berdua pun langsung terjatuh sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Hinata yang kaget pun menganga, Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hi-Hinata-ch-chan, ugh, ban-tu aku…" Hinata pun langsung membantu Naruto berdiri dan Sakura merasa bersalah, ia membantu Kiba berdiri, mereka sempoyongan keluar ruangan tersebut. Hinata pun mengikuti mereka, dan izin keluar pada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Ano, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, aku harus mengobati mereka berdua dulu, kami akan membuat desain lambangnya secepatnya," Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan Sakura menjawab, "Ah, sampaikan maafku pada mereka, Hinata-chan!" Hinata pun mengangguk dan menjawab, "Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Sampai jumpa," Hinata pun keluar dan berlari menyusul kedua lelaki idiot yang berjalan entah kemana.

Tinggallah mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan menyalakan komputernya. Dan ia mulai membaca buku untuk mencari petunjuk mengenai proyek yang akan mereka laksanakan.

"Jadi, seperti apa desainnya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku.

"Kita buat bersama," jawab Sasuke, ia pun mengambil beberapa kertas, lalu diberikannya beberapa kepada Sakura dan beberapa untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah!" Sakura pun mengikuti perintah Sasuke dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Selama membuat desain, Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, ia selalu memalingkan matanya ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda didepannya. Berbeda dengan yang diperhatikan, ia sangat serius. Sasuke pun mulai merasakan perbedaan sang gadis dari sana. Biasanya saat berdua seperti ini, Sakuralah yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan dan memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa 'rindu' akan semua yang pernah Sakura lakukan dengannya dan untuknya.

'Hei gadis kecil, inikah maksud dari kata-katamu saat itu? Satu titik dimana kami saling merindu? Sepertinya hanya aku yang merindukannya, mungkin?' batin Sasuke didalam sudut hatinya. Lalu kembali menatap kertas yang penuh dengan coretan garis. Sasuke pun mungkin tak tahu, bahwa Sakura pun juga mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sang gadis kecil bersurai aubun bersinar itu tersenyum tulus menatap mereka dari kejauhan, dari balik kaca jendela ruangan itu, dan bergumam pelan…

"Akhirnya kalian benar-benar jatuh cinta. Cinta yang sebenarnya cinta,"

Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat itu, dan kembali ke balik pohon sakura.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yosh! Chap 3 is UP! Akhirnya update juga setelah sibuk tugas. Kemarin disempatkan untuk menyumbang fic SasuSaku Fanday 2014. Disini, Kiba aku buat agak rajin dari aslinya. Dan, sahabat baiknya Sakura, si Ino Yamanaka belum muncul. Ia akan muncul di chapter depan. Penasarankah dengan sosok Najika? Ia hanya membantu SasuSaku disini untuk bersatu o

Yokatta ne, review sudah Alhamdulillah. Arigatou minna! Terus ikuti lanjutan dari fic abal-ku ini ya? Hihihihihihi. Mohon review dan commentnya, minna.

Mind to RnR?

With Love,

Pink Princess Barbie


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You, Sakura

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU dan menyebabkan kejang-kejang

Don't Like Don't Read

Ready?

Here we go!

.

.

.

.

.

"TEMEEEE! KAMI SUDAH MEMBUAT LAMBANGNYA!" suara cempreng milik bocah Uzumaki yang khas itu terdengar sangat kencang dan menggema, membuat semua yang berada disana menutup telinganya. Mereka sudah biasa dengan teriakan kencang sang ketua kelas andalan kelas mereka yang baru saja datang bersama kedua temannya yang berbeda kelas tersebut.

"KAU BERISIK, BODOH!" Kiba yang datang bersama Naruto dan Hinata pun langsung membentak Naruto karena suara cempreng tiada batasnya itu.

"INI KELASKU! MEMANGNYA APA MASALAHMU, JELEK?!" Naruto pun tak mau kalah, ia ikut membalas perkataan Kiba dengan kesal. Mereka yang ada disana hanya melihat sekilas, terlihat tak tertarik dengan pertengkaran mereka. Beberapa ada yang tertawa dengan kata-kata mereka yang mungkin terdenga 'lucu'.

"SUARA CEMPRENGMU MEMBUAT TELINGAKU SAKIT, IDIOT!" Kiba pun semakin kesal, dan mulai menantang Naruto dan memajukan tubuhnya mendekat pada Naruto, Naruto pun ikut mendekat. Saling menantang satu sama lain.

"MEMANGNYA KAU PUNYA TELINGA?!" perkataan Naruto yang ini sukses membuat Kiba menggertakkan giginya dan membalas perkataan Naruto.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT KARENA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA!" balas Kiba. Mereka saling mencengkram kerah baju satu sama lain. Hinata menutup handphonenya setelah menelfon seseorang. Ia pun berusaha memisahkan mereka. Anak-anak yang lain pun menyemangati keduanya dan tertawa melihatnya. Sedangkan yang dicari oleh Naruto, Kiba dan Hinata, sang Uchiha bungsu baru saja datang dan terheran-heran dengan pertengkaran Naruto dan Kiba. Ia diam saja dan tak ingin melerai, karena ia tahu mereka hanya bertengkar candaan. Tiba-tiba, datanglah gadis berambut merah muda dengan wajah kesal menahan amarah. Ia pun maju, menghampiri Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang asyik berdebat tanpa menyadari mereka dalam masalah besar.

"NARUTOOOOOOO! KIBAAAAAAAAAA! HENTIKANNNNNNN!" teriakan Sakura menggema tepat ditelinga mereka. Sakura mencubit kencang kedua pipi mereka dan memelintirnya. Membuat mereka mengaduh kesakitan dan bergidik ngeri melihat wajah garang Sakura.

Sakura pun menarik Naruto dan Kiba keluar, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Hinata pun menyusul dan sebelumnya ia telah meminta maaf pada seluruh anak kelas itu atas keributan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya. Mereka pun pergi ke markas mereka, Digital Research Club.

"Sak-sakura-chan, ittai, ittai, ittai, itttaaaiiiiiiiii," keluh Naruto sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Sak-sakuraaaa, le-paskan aku, pipiku akan membengkak!" Kiba pun bernasib sama dengan Naruto, ia menatap Naruto seakan-akan itu adalah salahnya. Naruto pun tak peduli dan memasang wajah memelas agar dikasihani oleh Sakura. Jika ia meminta bantuan Hinata, ia akan membuat Hinata repot nantinya.

Akhirnya Sakura pun melepaskan mereka. Didalam hati, sebenarnya ia kesal juga dengan pertengkaran abadi Naruto dan Kiba. Karakter mereka yang sama membuat mereka tidak mau saling mengalah. Jika Naruto tidak mengalah, maka Kiba pun tidak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa kami sedang bertengkar dikelas Sasuke dan Naruto, Sakura?" tanya Kiba sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. Cubitan kencang Sakua terasa masih membekas dipipinya. Sebagai bukti, pipinya telah memerah karena dicubit terlalu kencang.

"Hinata menelfonku. Aku yang baru saja sampai dikelasku, langsung meluncur ke kelas XI IPA 1! Dan ternyata, dua lelaki idiot ini lagi-lagi bertengkar! Awas jika kalian bertengkar seperti tadi, aku akan membuat kalian masuk kerumah sakit!" ancam Sakura membuat keempat-empatnya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Naruto dan Kiba hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus-elus pipi mereka yang menjadi korban kekejaman tangan Sakura (lagi).

"Kalian mau apa kekelasku?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Masih membawa tas abu-abunya.

"Itu juga kelasku, Teme. Aku, Kiba dan Hinata-chan sudah membuat lambang untuk desain kita. Terserah padamu kau dan Sakura-chan suka atau tidak. Kalian lihat saja dulu," jelas Naruto singkat. Hinata mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sudah dihias oleh sebuah lambang besar.

"Hn, coba kulihat," jawab Sasuke sembari mengambil kertas tersebut. Sakura yang berada disamping Hinata, hanya memperhatikan Sasuke. Raut wajah seriusnya saat memperhatikan ketas itu, garis rahangnya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, mata onyxnya yang sepekat malam, kulitnya yang putih, rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat menambah kesan cool dibaliknya, dan yang terakhir, bibir tipisnya yang menawan. Saat ini, Sakura sangat ingin memeluk Sasuke, namun ia sadar bahwa Sasuke tak akan pernah mencintainya.

'Ia melukaiku, lalu ia tiba-tiba menyapaku seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja, lalu ia kembali melukaiku, lalu ia seenaknya kembali membuatku tersenyum. Selalu seperti itu. Mengapa kau melakukan itu, Sasuke-kun? Bahkan di dalam mimpi saja, kau tetap pergi meninggalkanku. Ah, aku jadi ingat dengan anak kecil yang bersama Sasuke-kun dimimpiku. Rambut auburn itu. Tak salah lagi. Anak kecil yang menemaniku waktu itu. Najika. Tetapi… Mengapa ia bersama Sasuke-kun saat dipadang lavender itu?' batin Sakura mulai berputar.

"Chan? Sakura-chan? Sakura-channnnn?!" panggil Naruto keras.

"A-apa?!" jawab Sakura dengan nada kencang. Ia sangat kaget, Naruto memanggilnya dengan kencang.

"Kau kenapa melamun seperti itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Apa Sakura-chan sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata yang khawatir pada Sakura.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa dan tidak memikirkan sesuatu. Mana mana aku ingin lihat lambang yang kalian buat?" Sakura pun mengalihkan perhatian dan mengambil kertas yang ada ditangan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menahan tangan Sakura, dan menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya menunduk, ia tak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi.

"Ah aku ada urusan untuk menemui Tsunade Obaa-chan, Hinata? Kiba? Kalian ikut?" Naruto pun berdiri dan membuka pintu. Hinata dan Kiba hanya mengangguk, tanda mereka ikut dengan Naruto. Mereka semua sebenarnya tak ingin mengganggu Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura pun tak menghiraukan kepergian mereka.

"Kau kenapa?" ujar Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Sakura pun ingin melepaskan tangan, tetapi Sasuke tetap mencengkram tangannya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Sasuke pelan, tetapi nada bicaranya yang tajam membuat Sakura takut untuk menjawab.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura seadanya. Lagi-lagi, ia menunduk. Tak berani menatap mata elang milik Sasuke.

"Tatap aku jika aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" Sasuke pun sedikit berteriak. Ia pun kesal dan bingung dengan tingkah Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Apa salahnya pun ia tak tahu. Hanya padanya, Sakura mengubah perlakuannya.

"A-aku…" Sakura pun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Dan, betapa kagetnya Sasuke, Sakura menangis. Sasuke pun semakin merasa bersalah. Tangannya pun tanpa sadar terangkat untuk mengusap airmata yang mengalir deras dikedua pipi ranum Sakura.

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke pun meminta maaf, akhirnya ia meminta maaf. Sakura pun terdiam dan pergi berlari dari tempat itu. Sasuke pun melepaskan tangan halus itu. Bahkan, untuk sekedar mengejar dan menenangkannya, Sasuke tak berani. Ia takut membuat Sakura menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Keesokkan siang harinya adalah hari Sabtu, hanya ada ekskul dan classmeeting. Begitu pula, dengan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan peluh membasahi mereka. Ya, mereka baru saja selesai bertanding futsal dengan XI IPS 3.

"Hah, kau bodoh, Dobe. Mengapa kau tak menangkap umpanku? Kita bisa menjebol gawang mereka lagi," cecar Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah, itu kesalahan kecil, Teme. Yang terpenting, kita menang sekarang. Hahahaha golmu tak buruk, Teme," balas Naruto sekenanya. Sambil meneguk air dari botol minumnya.

"Hn," Sasuke pun menjawab singkat dan terduduk di bangku cokelat yang ada disana, bersama teman-teman setim-nya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke," panggil seorang gadis dengan kuncir ponytail. Rambut blonde dan mata aquamarine miliknya membuatnya terlhat semakin mirip dengan Barbie, ya, dialah Yamanaka Ino. Sahabat dari Haruno Sakura.

"Hn, Yamanaka?" jawab Sasuke sembari menengok kearah Ino. Yang ada disana hanya menengok kearah mereka sekilas, lalu kembali memperhatikan pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Aku ada urusan denganmu. Ikut aku," ucap Ino singkat lalu beranjak dari tempat itu. Sasuke pun berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Ino, tanpa izin sang Dobe yang sedang berteriak-teriak geregetan dengan pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dilorong gedung sekolah yang sepi. Ia pun berbalik menghadap Sasuke, yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Dan, mengeluarkan sebuah surat berwarna biru. Lalu, berjalan dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menerima surat tersebut.

"Dari Sakura, aku tak tahu apa isinya, bukalah sesampainya kau dirumah. Aku ada urusan lagi setelah ini. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke," jawab Ino, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat dimana Sasuke berpijak.

Sasuke pun memperhatikan surat itu, dan sangat penasaran apa isi dari surat yang berada ditangannya. Ia pun membawa surat itu dan kembali ke sisi lapangan. Dan, memasukkan surat itu kedalam tasnya.

'Hai anak kecil, mengapa kau tak menampakan dirimu lagi? Aku butuh jawaban dari semua perkataanmu saat itu,' batin Sasuke didalam hatinya.

Di waktu yang sama dan ditempat yang berbeda. Sakura pun ikut menanyakan kedalam sudut hatinya.

'Najika-chan, dimana kau? Aku sungguh ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Mengapa kau ada didalam mimpiku bersama dengannya?'

Langit biru yang berarak, burung-burung yang terus berkicau,dan daun-daun pohon sakura yang berjatuhan ditaman pun seakan bertanya. Kemanakah gadis cilik tersebut?

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

Balik kita disini! XD /nari hula-hula/ chap 4 is UP! Bagaimana tanggapan kalian dengan chap ini? Umm, sepertinya fic ini akan menghabiskan 3 atau 4 chap lagi. Karena, masih banyak yang belum terungkap. Yeyyyy Ino muncul lagi deh di chap ini! Najika oh Najika, where r u? Dan surat oh surat, apa isimu? Semua penasaran? Penasaran? Penasarankan? Engga? Penasaran aja deh…

Ada di chap selanjutnya! XD

Mind to RnR?

With Love,

Pink Princess Barbie


End file.
